tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Arts and Craps" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:43 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- NEW DAY -- 17:44 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Everyone's in Room 301.) 17:44 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Chat.) 17:44 Lee44 ~Lee44@cpe-74-68-156-145.nyc.res.rr.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:44 <+Julianna|> *glares at Alexis* 17:44 <+Amber|> I'm glad we won immunity. 17:44 <+Amber|> :p 17:44 <+Lilie> *singing* Today is a good day. I got my cup of coffee, I am immune... Other stuff has happened! 17:44 <+Amber|> Although, I hate non-elimination episodes. :s 17:44 <+Mody> Yeah, me too. I don't feel safe at the moment anyway D= 17:44 <+Julianna|> I knew we were gonna lose because of somebody. 17:44 <+Amber|> But someone will leave today though. 17:44 <+Mody> I just wish we could have gotten rid of Alexis. 17:44 <+Terry> Doesn't really matter Amber, even if yesterday was a non-elimination Alexis is going. >.> 17:45 <+Amber|> I'm sure that is true. 17:45 <+Alec|> We don't for sure. Anything could happen :/ 17:45 <+Patrick|> *is happily relaxing* 17:45 <+Lilie> OR Julianna... :s 17:45 <+Lilie> She scares me. 17:45 <+Julianna|> I'm pretty sure it'll be Alexis 17:45 <+Lilie> :( 17:45 <@Alexis|Sierra> *walks in* 17:45 <+Amber|> True, Trixie got eliminated. 17:45 Copper5 ~Copper5@h96-60-165-111.mdsnwi.tisp.static.tds.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:45 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Hello, losers! ;) 17:45 <+Amber|> Nobody expected tha- 17:45 <+Amber|> >_> 17:45 <+Julianna|> (Yo' KG needs to host >.>) 17:45 <+Amber|> What now? 17:45 <+Amber|> -_- 17:45 <+Julianna|> Challenge? -_- 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (I won't.) 17:45 <+Mody> (CONF) So, second day here, I'm working on helping everyone with their clothes....I mean come on. TV! MAKE AN EFFORT!...Alexis can have the scraps.. 17:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Or, winners, in Amber, Lilie, Patrick, Sierra, and Mody's case. 17:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I LOVE Mody. ^^ 17:46 (BRB.) 17:46 DwightEisenhower 4b2de6ca@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.230.202 has quit Page closed 17:46 <+Julianna|> Hey Chris, she's finally leaving you alone. 17:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: You five... 17:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Can sit this challenge out. 17:46 <+Lilie> Wait. 17:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alec, Alexis, Julianna, Terry... 17:46 <+Lilie> What's the subject? 17:46 <+Mody> Great, we get the day off! =D 17:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Today's challenge is art! 17:46 <+Terry> Yes? ;) 17:46 <+Alec|> ART? :D 17:46 <+Terry> Oh boy! 17:46 <+Lilie> .omgiloveart. 17:46 <+Alec|> I LOVE ART! :D 17:47 <+Amber|> Yes!! 17:47 <+Amber|> I LOVE ART! 17:47 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Art class is also an optional elective in most high schools.... 17:47 <+Terry> I am awesome at art. I make a mean flower. ;) 17:47 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: But, like Terry said, this show has NO options. 17:47 <+Lilie> I'm on SketchyArt too! My name is Coffeecanid44 :D 17:47 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: One of you four competitors will be winning immunity and joining the safe five for a reward. 17:47 <+Terry> Indeed I did say that. ;) 17:47 <+Amber|> Wait, are you on WatchTube, Lilie? 17:47 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: And the other three will be big-time losers, and will head on over to the elimination ceremony and be prepared to be voted off. 17:47 <+Amber|> I remember seeing that name. 17:47 <+Alec|> @Lilie? You too? :o 17:48 <+Lilie> I am! 17:48 <+Lilie> :o 17:48 <+Patrick|> (Conf)Thank goodness that I'm not competing... I have a tough enough time drawing stick figures. -.- 17:48 <+Julianna|> Well, it wont be Alexis winning. 17:48 <+Terry> Yeah. 17:48 <+Terry> Let us three work together to make sure Alexis doesn't win. ;) 17:48 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: For your challenge today, you will NOT be drawing. 17:48 <+Julianna|> Really? 17:48 <+Alec|> :-O 17:48 <+Terry> Oh sculputure perhaps? 17:48 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Instead, you will have to create a sculpture of anything you want, but it MUST be Total Drama-related! 17:48 <+Mody> (CONF) So..if Alexis wins. We put up with her and lose someone more TOLERABLE. If she loses. I won't wake up with bricks in my pillow again. Happy days! 17:48 <+Alec|> Oh ok... 17:48 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: I will judge you on your creativity acting. 17:48 <+Terry> Really? 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: GO!! 17:49 <+Julianna|> That leaves out vampire. -_- 17:49 <+Alec|> Acting? 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *hops up* 17:49 <+Terry> WAIT 17:49 <+Lilie> Alec, need help? 17:49 <+Lilie> :o 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: (conf) I know that I didn't have to sculpt... 17:49 <+Lilie> I can help you. 17:49 <+Terry> WHAT ARE SCULPTING OUT OF? :\ 17:49 <+Lilie> :D 17:49 <+Alec|> That'd be great Lilie, if it's allowed :) 17:49 <+Terry> *:\ 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: (conf) But I wanted to make something nice for my hubby, Mody. :3 17:49 <+Amber|> So, we just watch? @Chris 17:49 <+Alec|> Chris, can Lilie help? 17:49 <+Terry> Marble? wood? 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Oh, and... 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: You fivre. 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: You five.* 17:49 <+Lilie> ? 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: You can help someone. 17:49 <+Amber|> I'll help Alec. 17:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: If you do 17:49 <+Alec|> Awesome 17:50 <+Lilie> Let's go ALec 17:50 <+Lilie> :D 17:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: It is more likely that they will win immunity 17:50 <+Julianna|> Nobody should help Alexis. 17:50 <+Terry> (WTF ARE WE USING!) 17:50 <+Alec|> Thanks. I really appreciate it :) 17:50 <+Terry> I prefer to work alone. 17:50 <+Lilie> (MARBLE.) 17:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *angrily* Is NOBODY helping me?! 17:50 <+Patrick|> Terry! Need help, Bro? 17:50 * Alec| runs over to marble and starts chiseling 17:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> You're using paper-mache 17:50 <+Mody> (CONF) I clearly have a couple people who dont like me..maybe I should work Terry...Hmmmmmm.. 17:50 <+Alec|> Wait, paper mache? 17:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> Yes 17:50 <+Mody> *walks over to Terry* Hey, need a hand? 17:50 <+Alec|> So much for marble then 17:50 <+Amber|> Chris, can two people help one person? 17:50 <+Terry> No thanks Patrick, I prefer to work along. But you can help me by not helping Alexis. ;) 17:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> Sure @Amber 17:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> No rules against it 17:50 <+Terry> No thanks Mody. 17:51 <+Mody> (CONF) ...damn. 17:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *angrily* Terry! I thought we were friends!! :@ 17:51 * Julianna| starts working on a sculpture 17:51 <+Terry> Not since that song! :@ 17:51 <+Alec|> Ok, so I want to try to sculpt something unique 17:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You little PERV. 17:51 <+Lilie> We should make an repleca of the Island or Plane. 17:51 <+Lilie> :)P 17:51 <+Terry> Gee thanks. >.> 17:51 izzyfan ~izzyfan@c-67-161-143-46.hsd1.co.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:51 <+Alec|> Not a contestant. But Sasquatchanakwa 17:51 <+Amber|> Okay, I'll help Alec too. 17:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *starts building statue* 17:51 <+Lilie> Oh. 17:51 izzyfan has changed nick to izzyfan|Watcher 17:51 <+Mody> *walks over to Alec* 17:51 * Alec| starts working with the paper-mache 17:51 izzyfan|Watcher has changed nick to izzyfan|Watching 17:51 <+Lilie> That's cool. 17:51 <+Lilie> :D 17:51 <+Terry> I will now sculpt whats in my heart. *beings to sculpt.* 17:51 <+Alec|> Hey Mody :D 17:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Ugh. Black nothingness? @Terry 17:51 <+Mody> Maybe you could try making a particular scene? 17:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Or Samantha? >.> 17:52 <+Amber|> What did you have in mind, Alec? 17:52 * Lilie gets wires and begins to make the shape of him screaming and running* 17:52 <+Alec|> Ooh, that's a good idea. How about when he was in the cage? 17:52 <+Patrick|> Uh.... Julianna? Need help? 17:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Which is BASICALLY "black nothingness", anyway. 17:52 <+Lilie> Ohkay. 17:52 <+Julianna|> Yeah. 17:52 <+Patrick|> Great. 17:52 * Lilie readjusting wried to look like he's holding bars 17:52 <+Mody> That works! 17:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I'll hlep... 17:52 <+Amber|> Sounds fine. 17:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I'll help...* 17:52 <+Lilie> :D 17:52 <+Patrick|> What are your ideas? 17:52 <+Alec|> Alrighty. So if you guys could just grab me some supplies... 17:52 <+Lilie> This looking good? 17:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Hmmmmmm...Alec. 17:52 <+Julianna|> None. :| 17:52 <+Terry> (NO ONE TOUCH TERRYS PAGE I AM EDITING IT NOW TO SAVE TIME!) 17:52 <+Alec|> We can get this done quickly 17:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *grabs Alec supplies* 17:53 <+Terry> (I MEAN IT. TOUCH IT AND YOU DIE (THAT GOES TO YOU TO COPPER. >.>)) 17:53 <+Mody> It's hard to come up with something original when it has to be from something made before.. 17:53 <+Alec|> (Conf) It was so nice of everyone to help me out today :D 17:53 <+Patrick|> How about a statue if the invincibility items? 17:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Just to get this cleared up...Amber, Lilie, Patrick, Sierra...who are you guys each helping? 17:53 (O.O) 17:53 <+Lilie> *giving Alec already shaped wires to help him work with it* 17:53 <+Lilie> Alec. 17:53 <+Julianna|> All four? 17:53 <+Amber|> Alec. 17:53 <+Terry> *OGES CRAZY WITH THE SCULPTING* 17:53 <+Alec|> Thanks Lilie 17:53 <+Mody> Alec 17:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Alec. 17:53 <+Patrick|> I'm helping Julianna, Chris. 17:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ... 17:53 <+Patrick|> Mhm. 17:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Really, Patrick? 17:53 * Alec| sculpts some more 17:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: -_-' 17:53 <+Terry> Yes the nose will be perfect! :@ 17:53 <+Patrick|> Hey, I felt bad. No one should be alone. 17:53 <+Julianna|> Hey, I'm somewhat likeable. >.> 17:53 <+Alec|> I need to make the texture more visible... 17:54 <+Terry> Such realistic features. 17:54 <+Lilie> (I love how everyone is helping Alec besides Patrick) 17:54 <+Julianna|> Let's do that, Patrick. 17:54 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *starts building sculpture of Total Drama logo* 17:54 * Julianna| starts working 17:54 <+Mody> Hmm...Alec..you have a few helpers..mind if I help Julianna, she might need it. 17:54 * Alec| scrapes in some detail 17:54 <+Alec|> Go ahead Mody. It's fine with me :) 17:54 <+Patrick|> Great. I'll try to find some examples. 17:54 <+Terry> I don't need help! Mine will be stunning. And it will be a suprise. ;) 17:54 izzyfan|Watching ~izzyfan@c-67-161-143-46.hsd1.co.comcast.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 17:54 <+Mody> *walks over to Julianna* 17:54 <+Lilie> Alright 17:54 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Can we just speed this along and move over an hour later, where you guys are all done? :p) 17:55 * Terry begins to go crazy witht he chizzle. 17:55 <+Amber|> *gives Alec some supplies* 17:55 <+Amber|> Try these. 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> chisel* 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Can we just speed this along and move over an hour later, where you guys are all done? :p) 17:55 <+Alec|> (Yeah I'm good with that) 17:55 <+Alec|> Thanks Amber 17:55 <+Terry> (Whatever.) 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> (kk.) 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- ONE HOUR LATER -- 17:55 <+Terry> Okay now for a little paint. ;) 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alright, let's see what you guys have made! 17:55 <+Mody> Hey Julez..can I do your hair (before the hour) 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Terry... 17:55 <+Mody> (NOW has a black eye) 17:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: What is your sculpture? 17:55 <+Patrick|> ("chizzle" sounds like something you'd find on urban dictionary. :p) 17:55 <+Terry> Okay behold! 17:55 <+Lilie> Add paint there and there.... 17:55 <+Terry> The most stunning thing you have ever seen! 17:55 <+Lilie> *adding missing paint* 17:55 <+Lilie> Done~ 17:55 <+Amber|> You missed a spot. 17:56 <+Amber|> There. 17:56 izzyfan ~izzyfan@c-67-161-143-46.hsd1.co.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:56 (Lag?) 17:56 <+Amber|> (Nope) 17:56 <+Lilie> Oh 17:56 (No...this is abnormaly quite...) 17:56 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ... 17:56 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Terry? 17:57 <+Lilie> *paints that spot* 17:57 <+Lilie> There. 17:57 <+Amber|> Looks good. 17:57 <+Lilie> (he's editing his page) 17:57 <+Mody> haha..Lilie...YOU'RE covered in more paint than the sculpture 17:57 <+Julianna|> (YO' TDF! :@) 17:57 Terry| @86-45-232-248-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:57 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Terry| by Alexis|Sierra 17:57 <+Lilie> I know. X3 17:57 Terry was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Alexis|Sierra Terry 17:57 <+Lilie> I love art. 17:57 <+Julianna|> (You're sculpture is being presented) 17:57 <+Terry|> (Sorry you get any of what i said?) 17:57 <+Julianna|> (Now, present it) 17:57 <+Lilie> (No) 17:58 <+Mody> *gives Lilie new clothes* 17:58 izzyfan ~izzyfan@c-67-161-143-46.hsd1.co.comcast.net has quit Quit 17:58 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Terry, hurry up. >.> 17:58 <+Lilie> *is in a new outfit* Uh... Thanks. :D 17:58 <+Mody> (CONF) 1 down...Julianna..wouldnt let me..so..5 left. Im not touching Sierra.. 17:58 <+Patrick|> *gulps, but shakes it off* 17:59 <+Lilie> *tussles around with jacket* Lil' tight... 17:59 <+Lilie> *waves to Patrick* 17:59 <+Terry|> Okay I give you my master piece! (Pulls the curten of the statue of Samantha naked standing in a giant clam with (her hair is covering her breast BTW.) I call it "Sam". ;) 17:59 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: O_O"" 17:59 <+Lilie> O.O 17:59 <+Amber|> :| 17:59 <+Alec|> o.O 17:59 Terry| @86-45-232-248-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 17:59 <+Mody> :O 17:59 <+Lilie> *barfs* 17:59 <+Amber|> I'm gonna be sick... 17:59 <+Julianna|> :| 17:59 <+Amber|> *vomits* 17:59 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: *BARFS* 17:59 * Julianna| barfs 17:59 <+Alec|> (He was so embarassed that he left xD) 17:59 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: 0/10!! 17:59 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: 0/10!! :'( 17:59 <+Mody> AUGH! NAKED WOMAN! D: 17:59 (=|) 17:59 <+Mody> I dont like that! 17:59 <+Mody> *faints* 17:59 <+Amber|> *passes out* 17:59 <+Lilie> O.O 17:59 <+Patrick|> I don't think that this show'll be able to keep it's PG rating anymore. O.O 17:59 <+Amber|> X_X 17:59 (That's a rip off of the famous Venus painting) 17:59 <+Alec|> Well he captured the... lust? 17:59 <+Lilie> AMBER? 17:59 <+Lilie> MODY?! 17:59 <@WebkinzMania> (PORN!) 18:00 <@WebkinzMania> (Nvm) 18:00 <@WebkinzMania> (I misread that xD) 18:00 (:|) 18:00 Terry| @86-45-232-248-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:00 Julianna| ~TDAddict@cpe-173-169-176-138.tampabay.res.rr.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:00 <+Lilie> THIS IS SOMETHING LIKE LIST 34! 18:00 <+Lilie> X.X 18:00 <@WebkinzMania> (Should I be sub just for now?) 18:00 <+Lilie> MY EYES. 18:00 <+Alec|> Sooo, who's next? o.o 18:00 (Sorry conncection is sh**.) 18:00 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Terry| by Alexis|Sierra 18:00 <+Terry|> What you think? ;) 18:00 TDAddict ~TDAddict@cpe-173-169-176-138.tampabay.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:00 TDAddict has changed nick to Julianna| 18:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: 0/10. 18:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alec... 18:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Yours... 18:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Looks...FANTASTIC!! 18:00 <+Terry|> WHAT!? 18:00 * Lilie pours water on amber and Mody.* Wake up! 18:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: A lot of help, too! 18:01 <+Lilie> :) 18:01 (what was it? :|) 18:01 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Can you describe what it does 18:01 * Patrick| covers Terry's sculpture for everyone else. 18:01 <+Amber|> *wakes up* 18:01 <+Amber|> Huh? :| 18:01 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Can you describe what it is?* 18:01 <+Mody> AGH..MY HAIR D: 18:01 <+Lilie> Sorry. 18:01 <+Lilie> :( 18:01 <+Terry|> (0/10? Seriously? :O) 18:01 <+Alec|> My sculpture is of Sasquatchanakwa Chris. He's painted, and all of his fur is detailed. He is caged, representing his life as an unknown and lonely creature 18:01 <+Lilie> (YES. >~>) 18:01 <+Lilie> (I would 0/10 it too.) 18:01 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: I can tell that you've put a lot of effort into this, and gotten a lot of help. 18:01 <+Mody> (Yep!) 18:01 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Julianna, you're next. 18:02 <+Lilie> What's his score? 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: oh, btw, Alec, 9/10. 18:02 <+Alec|> Awesome :D 18:02 <+Mody> Yes! 18:02 <+Lilie> Woo! 18:02 My sculpture is of all four safety symbols throughout the seasons. 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Wow. The marshmallow... 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: The Gilded Chris... 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: The passport... 18:02 <+Amber|> Nice work, Alec. 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: And the report card. 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Hey, nice work, bra; 7/10. 18:02 <+Alec|> Creative idea Julianna :) 18:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alexis, whatcha got? 18:03 <+Alec|> Thanks everyone ^_^ 18:03 Patrick came up with it. 18:03 <+Patrick|> If I may, Chris, they had nothing to do with vampires. There will never be a vampire movie that earns a Gilded Chris. Ever. 18:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *pulls down cloth to reveal masterpiece* I give you, the Total Drama logo! 18:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *pulls down cloth to reveal masterpiece* With extra detail and beautiful features, unlike Mody. 18:03 <+Mody> ..It looks like a....horse..shoe? 18:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *eye twitch* What did you just say? 18:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: O_O 18:03 (This is rigged if she wins >.>) 18:03 <+Amber|> *holds Sierra back* 18:03 <@WebkinzMania> (Mhm) 18:03 <+Amber|> Don't Sierra. :| 18:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Wow!! Alexis, this is amazing; 10/10! YOU WIN IMM- 18:03 <+Lilie> (conf) I am now with Patrick. :) But now the hardest part is now. Mody or Amber... Mody or Amber... Who do I side with? ._. 18:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: RAAAAAAAAH 18:04 <+Lilie> O.O 18:04 <@WebkinzMania> (:|") 18:04 <+Amber|> WHAT!!!!!!! 18:04 <+Lilie> WHAT?! 18:04 <+Amber|> WHAT!!!!!!! 18:04 <+Alec|> WHAT?! 18:04 <@WebkinzMania> (WHAT?) 18:04 <+Amber|> WHAT!!!!!!! :-@ 18:04 (He's deff jk) 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *grabs Terry's sculpture and smashes Alexis' sculpture* 18:04 (Totally rigged >.>) 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: DON'T INSULT MY MODY, EVER. 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ... 18:04 <+Terry|> (OMG RYAN DID THAT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT BB TO HATE HIM!) 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Well.... 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Errr... 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ACTUALLY... 18:04 <+Terry|> (>.>) 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Since Alexis' statue is kind of... 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Destroyed... 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ALEC WINS IMMUNITY!! 18:04 <+Lilie> WHAT?!/1 18:04 <+Lilie> :o 18:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: WHAT?! O_O"" 18:04 <+Lilie> WOO! 18:04 <+Alec|> YES!!! :D 18:04 <+Amber|> Yes!! 18:04 <+Terry|> Says thanks guys, I broke it! x.x 18:04 <+Mody> YEAH!! 18:05 <+Alec|> Lilie, Amber, Mody, thanks so much for all the help. Couldn't have done it without you :) 18:05 Nice job, Alec. *glares at Alexis with a grin* 18:05 <+Terry|> Along with most of my bones. x.x 18:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Guys.) 18:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> (I wasn't legit going to make me win. XD) 18:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> (I just wanted you to freak out. :p) 18:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Have a little faith.) 18:05 <+Patrick|> *To Julianna* I tried.... on the plus side, I doubt you're going. 18:05 (*shoots Ryan*) 18:05 <+Amber|> No problem. 18:05 Well, I got second. 18:05 <+Amber|> I can't remember most of it, after seeing Samantha's statue. 18:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> Send your votes to me! You can only vote for Alexis, Julianna, or Terry! 18:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> Vote someone off! 18:06 <+Terry|> Come on! Have a heart! 18:06 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 18:06 (It's obvs who's going home. XD) 18:06 <@WebkinzMania> (IKR?) 18:06 <+Mody> (IS IT...LILIE?!) 18:06 <+Mody> (XD) 18:07 <+Lilie> (Totally Lilie) 18:07 <+Mody> *sits next to Alexis* |=) 18:07 <+Terry|> (OMFG WHO EDITED TERRY'S PAGE!?) 18:07 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Tonight's a bit tricky... do I vote for the girl who everyone hates, or the guy who nearly blinded me? 18:07 (Copper? :|) 18:07 <+Alec|> (Conf) This is for being rude to Stefani when I almost left. And me in these past two days 18:07 <+Mody> (Conf) It's obvious who I'M voting...she's..going..DOWN. 18:08 <+Terry|> (Who else! -_-) 18:08 (BB is gonna be so upset XD) 18:08 *sits alone* 18:08 (Haha. xD) 18:08 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alright! 18:08 * Alec| sits next to Julianna 18:08 <+Lilie> WAIT 18:08 <@Alexis|Sierra> First report card goes to...... 18:08 (I didnt edit Terry's page since he told me not to!) 18:09 <+Lilie> (conf) the statue... My eyes. 18:09 <@Alexis|Sierra> ALEC!! 18:09 <+Lilie> (Conf) *barfs at camera* 18:09 <+Alec|> :D 18:09 <+Lilie> :D 18:09 <+Amber|> : 18:09 <+Amber|> :p* 18:09 <+Terry|> (You did it 21 minuties ago. I was editing since then! >.<) 18:09 <+Amber|> Nice. 18:09 * Lilie sits with Patrick. 18:09 <+Mody> :) 18:09 <+Terry|> (Don't touch it now KK?) 18:09 <+Mody> *Smiles at Alexis* 18:09 * Patrick| smiles at Lilie. 18:09 (k, im really sorry,) 18:10 <+Lilie> *whispers to Patrick*Should we say something? 18:10 <+Patrick|> *whispers* If you want, Lil. 18:10 <@Alexis|Sierra> Next 18:10 <@Alexis|Sierra> Amber!! 18:10 <+Lilie> *To Patrick* Alright... 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> ............. 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> Mody! 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> ;) 18:11 <+Amber|> *grabs report card* 18:11 <+Alec|> Can't you speed through it with everyone that has immunity? 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> >>> 18:11 <+Mody> *grabs report card* 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> Fine. 18:11 <+Mody> *grins at Alexis* 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> *gives a report card to everyone but Terry, Alexis, and Julianna* 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> *sigh* 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> You three. 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> One of you is going home tonight! 18:11 <+Lilie> I LVOE YOU PATRICK> :D 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> *hands Julianna a report card* 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> You're golden. For now. 18:11 <+Alec|> :-O 18:11 <+Terry|> YEAH! 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> Terry. 18:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alexis. 18:11 <+Alec|> AWWWWWWWWW :3 18:12 <+Amber|> *waves at Alexis* 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> One of you is going to go home tonight........ 18:12 <+Amber|> :@ 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> One vote for... 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alexis. 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> One vote for Alexis. 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> One vote for Terry. 18:12 Bye-bye Alexis. 18:12 <+Terry|> d: 18:12 <+Terry|> *D: 18:12 <+Mody> *evil grin at Alexis* 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> Another vote for Alexis... 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> Another vote for Terry! 18:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> One more vote for Alexis, and one more vote for Terry! 18:12 <+Lilie> >_> 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> Another vote for Terry, another vote for Alexis! 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> And! 18:13 Mikeyy ~Mikeyy@c-71-232-94-140.hsd1.ct.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> The final report card of the evening goes to....................................... 18:13 <+Terry|> :o 18:13 <+Amber|> :| 18:13 (This is the third time in a row where Terry has gotten the second most votes...) 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *bites lip in fear* 18:13 <@WebkinzMania> (Terry?) 18:13 <+Lilie> ( Srsly?) 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> ALEXIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:13 <+Lilie> o>o 18:13 <+Amber|> :-O 18:13 <+Alec|> :-O 18:13 <@WebkinzMania> (WTF? :|) 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> LOLJK Terry you're totally safe. 18:13 <+Lilie> WHAT? 18:13 <+Amber|> WHAT!!!!! 18:13 WHAT!?@?@ 18:13 <+Terry|> You like me you really like m-- Say what? O.o 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: WHAT?! 18:13 <+Amber|> Yes!! :D 18:13 <@WebkinzMania> (Knew it)) 18:13 <+Alec|> Woah 18:13 <+Amber|> Yes!! :D 18:13 <+Amber|> Yes!! :D 18:13 <+Amber|> Yes!! :D 18:13 <+Terry|> WAIT YEAH! 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You VOTED me OFF?! :@ 18:13 <+Mody> HA!! TAKE THAT YOU GUTTER BUG! 18:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You jerkS!! 18:14 <+Terry|> T BOMB IN THE HOUSE! :@ 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You jerks!!* 18:14 <+Mody> NOW WHO'S DRESSED TACKY! 18:14 <+Amber|> HA!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!! :@ @Alexis 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I was the BEST player!! 18:14 <+Terry|> Alexis I didn't vote you. D: 18:14 Alexis, you should've seen it coming. >.> 18:14 <+Lilie> I did not> :) 18:14 You were the worst of us all. 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Well, Terry! 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I voted for you, you idiot! 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Alexis sucks! *throws report card at Alexis* 18:14 <+Amber|> Bye, Alexis. I will definitely not miss you. 18:14 <+Mody> Buhbye |=3 18:14 <+Terry|> Whatever, if I ever get sick of Sam you will be the first one I call anyway. :3 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Never insult my Mody-kins! 18:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: That's disgusting. -w- 18:14 <+Alec|> Bye Alexis. I hope that you live a full and happy life :) 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I'm out of here. -_-' 18:15 <+Lilie> :| 18:15 <+Patrick|> Alexis, at least you didn't blind us with Samantha... for that, I thank you. 18:15 <+Terry|> Thats the way I like it baby. ;) 18:15 Bye-bye Alexis. :) 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: None of you should win. You're all undeserving. Except Lilie. 18:15 <+Amber|> Bye, loser. :3 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Bye, guys! 18:15 <+Lilie> well thanks Alexis! 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *walks off* 18:15 <+Terry|> See ya. 18:15 <@WebkinzMania> (Terry is DEAD next week.) 18:15 <+Alec|> Alexis, I'm sorry we couldn't have been friends 18:15 <+Alec|> Bye 18:15 <+Lilie> bye alexis! 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: And that concludes our eleventh episode of TD! 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Who will be eliminated next time? 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Find out in our twelfth episode of... 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: TOTAL! 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: DRAMA!! 18:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: SCHOOL!! 18:16 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- END -- A A A